Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{6}{15}+9\dfrac{3}{9} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{6}{15}} + {9} + {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} + {9} + {\dfrac{6}{15}} + {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=28 + {\dfrac{6}{15}} + {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 28 + {\dfrac{2}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 28+\dfrac{6}{15}+\dfrac{5}{15}$ Add the fractions: $= 28+\dfrac{11}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 28\dfrac{11}{15}$